As the demand for computers and other electronic devices in both the workforce and personal life has increased, so has the number of devices to perform the associated functions. Numerous manufacturers have emerged to develop the various devices needed to fill the demand. As these devices get smaller, and as ergonomics become increasingly important, it becomes more challenging to find space for a label on a device to provide device specific and other information. One example is in a product where there is a significant industrial design element and a desire to minimize text on the product, such as serial numbers, bar codes, and product numbers.
A further complication exists with an increased desire for global products which generates the need for incremental country localization. Broadening the number of countries a company may desire to market their product increases the number of required agency and regulatory marks on the product. It would be beneficial if there was a way to minimize the footprint or space used for these marks and text.
In addition, there is a continued need for higher quality and lower cost acceleration sensors and force sensors. Accelerometers, gyros, and force sensors are used in many industries for inertial navigation, shock test equipment, vibration measurement, and product packaging evaluation. For example, electronic devices are susceptible to vibrations and other movements during any type of transport of the devices and the impact of such vibrations can ultimately damage or render useless the devices. Prior to shipment of such electronic devices, manufacturers spend time and money to test shipping methods and different types of packaging for transport. Additional manners for measuring the amount of acceleration a package frame or other object may be subjected to would also be beneficial. Also, generalized measurement devices and methods are needed for measuring acceleration beyond a single dimension, into two dimensional and three dimensional applications.